It's Complicated
by X-ObLiVious
Summary: Rose Weasley was always told to stay away from Scorpius Malfoy because of their family's history. But what if Rose thinks her family is wrong? What if underneath that superficial smirk is a genuinely kind person?


When I woke up it was still dark out and there was a pounding in my head. I was about to fall back asleep when I heard soft breathing next to me. This wasn't the type typically heard in a dorm. No, this was a who the hell is in my bed kind. That's when I started to notice, I wasn't surounded by the typical maroon and gold, but instead dark green and silver, and it wasn't that it was still dark out but that dark green curtains were drawn around the bed. Unfortunately, I also began to remember last night and almost fell out of bed in the process. A was so caught up in the sheets I had to stop my flailing to get one leg out and then the other without waking the blond boy next to me up. Now, I just had to get out of here without anyone noticing.

I stuck my head slowly out of the green curtains surrounding the bed, just to make sure there was no one else awake and moving around. I looked over at the other four beds to count that everyone was there and still fast asleep. Thankfully everyone appeared to be there even if some weren't alone. Then again I'm not exactly in a position to judge. Now I just had to deal with the minor problem of not knowing where any of my clothes were.

I think there was a white button down on the floor next to the bed. So I blindly reached my arm out of the bed to feel around the floor. Sure enough I pulled up a typical guys white button up and my own pair of jeans from the night before. Sticking my head out one last time to make sure the coast was clear, I got out of the bed threw on the clothes I had and started to creep towards the door. But, of course I just had to look back.

Some of the sun from the windows shown on his bare chest, his arms were thrown to the side, like he was looking for something. If only I could be that something. No. I can't afford to think like that. Seriously I hate this guy I've always hated him and he's always hated me. That's just how it is. But, somehow he just looks so innocent, and so harmless while he's sleeping, like he doesn't have a care in the world. Then again, I could be fooling myself into imagining these things. I bet its just because he's not smirking or sneering at me. Unfortunately, with one last glance I know it's not true by his crooked half smile and incoherent mumbling.

Ah man, if anyone finds out about this I am dead. Even though I've made it out of the seventh year guys dorm I still have to make it out of the common room without being seen. I don't even know what time it is, are people going to be headed to breakfast, are they gonna be hungover like me? After making it to the bottom of the stairs I gather the courage to look around the corner. Thankfully I was probably really close with my second guess, considering it was dead silent in the common room and a few students were passed out on couches, desks, and the floor.

As I make it safely out into the dungeons I start to head back towards gryfindor tower. On my way I pass a clock that reads 6 a.m and a few portraits that seem like they're judging me. Seriously though, can you blame them? I haven't even seen what a wreck I must look like right now. I mean really I'm walking through the halls at six a.m, without shoes on, wearing a shirt that is clearly not mine, and not to mention my hair. I mean really its difficult enough to deal with on a daily basis.

I don't think I even remember everything that happened last thing's for sure though, from what I can remember this party was legendary. I just remember being pissed because Slytherin beat us in the Quiditch cup, for the first time in years, and wanting to go yell at someone. After arriving at the dungeons where a massive party was going on (I'm still surprised no teachers stopped them. Then again this is the first time in years they've beaten Gryfindor, and they probably thought they'd give them one night of freedom) well after getting there and yelling a bit everything gets a little blurry. I mostly remember loud music, lots of dancing with someone holding onto my waist, and platinum blonde hair.

I finally reached the portrait of the fat lady. To be honest I have no idea what to expect when I step inside. My whole world has kind of been flipped upside down. Seriously, I'm the good kid, the responsible one, the one with the perfect grades. I do committed relationships and close family. I deal with my friends crazy drama, not my own. If you asked anyone who knows me at all they will tell you I, Rose Weasley, am not the type of girl who parties, I'm not the girl who gets drunk, and I am definitely not the kind of girl who sleeps around. So how in the hell did I end up doing just that with none other than Scorpius Malfoy.

After a judgmental look from the fat lady I tell her the password and she lets me in. I'm still feeling pretty paranoid, like someone's going to be milling around at 6 a.m just for the purpose of seeing my 'walk of shame.' Thankfully the common room is dead silent and unlike the Slytherin's, still put together and empty. I race over to the stairs and when I finally reach my dorm I'm so relieved. I made it. I didn't get caught, now I can forget this whole night ever happened! If only life was that simple. Unfortunately things never seem to go quite as planned.


End file.
